Christmas with the Potters and Weasleys plus a Malfoy
by Kira MizuKHR
Summary: Merry Christmas Everyone! Christmas with a drunk Albus Potter on sugar, an amused Scorpius Malfoy, and an annoyed Rose Weasley. Can be connected with Neo National Tournament or read stand alone! Complete and utter crack really.


**Oneshot #7 Christmas Cheer (MS)**

 **NOTE**

I swear the strangest plots come to me in the morning, then again I was sick with a mini headache, horrible cough, messy sneezes, running nose, stuffy nose, itchy dry groggy eyes, temperature sensitive skin, and feeling a bit crazed because I was also pumped full of coffee… Hence the somewhat sugar drunk Albus. Whoops. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ~KiraMizu

Get better, my sweet dear. Here, drink these random potions I mixed this morning. They may or may not improve your health, but there's a chance that you might...expire. ~TheWineDude

 **UPDATE NOTE** Oneshots marked MS are events that happened in the main story _Neo National Tournament_ but can be read as stand alone from the main story. Oneshots marked as AU are alternate universes of the main story.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, SHUT UP!" A high pitch screech echoed throughout the Potter home.

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A JOLLY WOBBLY WIBBLY GOOD YEEEEEOWWWW-"

Scorpius flinched in sympathy. "Um, you alright there Al?"

"Me?" The sugar induced Potter beamed earnestly at his best friend of the whole world. "Never been better Scor! Although, why are there three of you?"

"Yeah," the Malfoy scion sighed before heading towards the kitchen for a glass of grape juice. "You are obviously not fine. Come on, a glass of juice should fix you right up."

"But Scorrrrr," Albus grabbed the blond by the arm and refuse to let go. "It's Christmas! That means everyone should be up and ready to open presents, prank each other, get drunk, and so on! It's also the ending of an old year for the start of a new!"

"Yeah well," a frosty voice said near the kitchen door. "Some of us prefer our mornings to be peaceful, not to be waken up by your out of tune singing!"

"Don't be such a grinch Rose!" The hyper Potter bounced over to his cousin and gave her a hug before leaping away while singing. "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!"

Rose proceeded to lunge forward and grab Albus by the neck. "Die."

A giggle filtered into the room and a young girl with shoulder length red hair along with warm brown eyes walked in. "Rose could you not kill my brother? That's my job as his little sister after all!"

"Morning Lily," Scorpius held out a cup of coffee. "Are James and your parents still asleep?"

"No," said James, crawling out from the fireplace decked in a Santa Claus outfit with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Seriously James?" Rose stated with disbelief. "Really?"

The eldest Potter child grinned. "I've spent last night shoplifting at Tesco's so I could be this day's Santa Claus. I heard that's what muggles do on Christmas!"

The red headed female face palmed. "I have nothing to say."

Meanwhile, Albus having already left the clutches of his less than cheery cousin on this wondrous fabulous spectacular day, decided that a change of theme was needed and so whipped out a large speaker that began singing random christmas tunes loudly.

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"-THE RED NOSE REINDEER!"

"CALCULUS OH CALCULUS!"

"FIIIVE GOLDEN RIIIIINGS!" added Harry Potter, floating through the kitchen doorway with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Not you too Uncle Harry!" Rose flopped onto a chair at the table. "Is no one sane in this family?"

"Uh Rose?" The blond scion handed her a cup of coffee. "You forget, if they aren't sane then what does that say about us?"

"Thank you, Scor," said Rose, taking the cup with grateful hands. "I'm glad that you're on the same page. I really needed the caffeine."

"Come on," Lily grabbed the chair next to her. "I'm not as bad as those three. It's really only my brothers and dad who enjoy going crazy on the holidays. Well not Al so much but maybe that's why James spiked his midnight drink of hot chocolate. To join the madness."

As if on cue, Ron busted in, wildly strumming a guitar. "ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU!" he screamed off tune, not very familiar with muggle songs.

Trailing behind his dad with a grin at the festive celebration was Hugo who annoyingly squeaked, "GLLLLLLOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!"

"Wow, I did not know Hugo had a great pair of lungs." The youngest Potter raised her eyebrows, impressed.

Rose's eye twitched. "Must...not...violently assault...with a paper fan…"

"HARRY! ALBUS! RON! What on earth do you think you're doing, making such a ruckus! Especially when we have guests over, too!" stormed a woman's voice.

A second voice joined hers, quiet and soothing. "Don't worry, Ginny! It's Christmas day, so let the boys have their fun."

"Mum!" Albus grinned wildly and hugged his mother tightly before spinning to the speakers. "It is oh so delight to see you! Not that I didn't see you yesterday but today is CHRISTMAS!" Then the drunken Slytherin proceeded to twirl through the living room while grabbing his sister's hand in a strange tango. All the while singing at the top of his lungs, "ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOUUUU!"

Lily giggled, her cheeks pink with mirth as she joined in his antics. "Albus, you are so silly. Silly big brother. All I want for Christmas is yoouuuu~"

As annoyed as she was, in the inside, Rose was brimming with happiness. It was a perfect Christmas morning, with close friends and family. Her father happily strummed away on his guitar as Albus, Lily, Hugo, and her mother singing in a mix-match of tones, volumes, and melodies. Even Aunt Ginny gave in and started to dance with Harry, and James conjured magical confetti that blew all over the living room. Sighing, she picked up her viola that lay in its case on a bookshelf, and joined in the merry music.

Scorpius noted the secret smile on Rose's face and chuckled to himself. Yeah, Rose might act as if she was annoyed but the Ravenclaw knew that she wouldn't have it any other way. Thinking about it himself, Scorpius thought somberly of his own family. Although it had been over a year since Lucius Malfoy had died, the young scion could still feel and see the pain that lurked within in his heart and his father's eyes. The Malfoys' summers were somber in general even before Lucius Malfoy had died, and their Christmases were even more so. His grandmother still often locked herself up in her bedroom, brooding, and while they did exchange gifts, there were none of the muggle festivities that the Potters and Weasleys celebrated.

"Scorpius?" Wide brown eyes peered at him curiously with innocence. "Why are you all alone in the corner? You know you better join in the dancing or Al's going to drag you in–whether you want to–too."

The Ravenclaw smiled at the cheerful youngest Potter. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

He didn't know how other families celebrated their Christmases, but he decided that his favorite was with the Weasley-Potters. A warm and fuzzy feeling filled his chest. _Is this what it's like to have such a large family?_ Maybe he didn't have such a big family, but he knew that if they tried, then maybe the somber life at the Malfoy household could brighten up a bit. "I think I'll just have to import some Potter-Weasley traditions…"


End file.
